User blog:Lord Vader54/Miraak vs The Witch-King of Angmar
' ' VS! ' ' WHO IS DEADLIEST?! ' ' SEASON 1 EPISODE 2: FANTASY SERVANT WARFARE! 'The Witch-King of Angmar' “ Do not pursue him! He will not return to these lands. Far off yet is his doom, and not by the hand of man shall he fall. — Glorfindel's infamous prophecy” Long ago, the Nazgul Ringwraith known as the Witch-King of Angmar was a great lord among men, one of nine selected to receive Rings of Power forged by the dark lord Sauron. This ring, like others of its kind, twisted the heart of the King, and eventually transformed him into a creature of hate and destruction, loyal only to the Dark Lord, and he became the leader of the Nine- wraiths that traveled the lands of Middle-Earth to ensure Sauron's dominance was insured. After Sauron's death and return as "The Necromancer", the Witch-King founded the nation of Angmar in the North, near the lost realm of Arnor. He began an open war against the three kingdoms which had divided from the legendary Arnor, Arthedain, Rhudaur, and Cardolan, planning to have complete dominion over the realm. His conquest was swift and powerful, and he toppled the realms and after taking the mighty Fornost, his victory was complete. Complete, but shortlived, as Eärnur of Gondor soon lead a successful campaign alongside the Elves to displace the Witch-King from the Arnor. The Nazgul and Eärnur finally clashed in The Battle of Fornost, which ended in the crushing defeat of the Ringwraith, though as he fled, the elf Glorfindel prevented the Gondorian general from following, delivering a famous (and often misunderstood) prophecy that the Witch-King's ultimate death was not to come from the hand of man. During the Third Age, in the War of the Ring, The Witch-King made a destructive comeback. Atop his fell-beast mount and with an array of deadly weapons and magics, he could single handily turn the tide of battle. His commanding experience and expertise allowed the forces of Sauron to win many campaigns against the men of Gondor, and he was a major threat to the Fellowship of the Ring. He eventually met his fate, when he fought on the Field of Pelennor outside the Gondor capital, Minas Tirith. The Rohirrim, rallied by Aragorn, came to the aid of their old allies, and the forces of Mordor became overwhelmed. Refusing to back down, the Witch-King destroyed the staff of Gandalf and struck down the king of Rohan, Theoden, before ultimately being struck down in turn by his daughter Eowyn and the Hobbit, Merriadoc "Merry" Brandybuck. Witch-King of Angmar in Action 'Miraak' Miraak was one of the ancient Dragon Priests that served Alduin and his kinduring the ancient Merethic Era, before coming into possession of one of the Black Books of the Daedric Prince Hermaeus Mora. Under the tutelage of the prince of forbidden knowledge, Miraak learned a shout capable of bending the will of his enemies, even the immortal dragons. Using his heritage as Dragonborn, he staged a coup against his dragon lords, killing and absorbing the souls of dozens of dragons before a fateful confrontation with the dragon priest Vahlok. Crippled and dying, Miraak suddenly dissipated from the face of Nirn and was assumed to be dead. In reality, he was taken into the realm of Apocrypha to serve as a thrall of Hermaeus Mora for eternity. Trapped in a realm of Oblivion, Miraak plotted his return to his island of Solsteim, eventually gathering enough knowledge and power to manifest himself in the minds of its denizens, and created a cult around himself in the process which soon got word of the Last Dragonborn's activities and set out to kill the hero only to bring the hero's attention to the origin point of Miraak's activities, the island of Solsteim. Eventually the Last Dragonborn was able to enter Apocry and confront Miraak directly. Though before the Last Dragonborn could strike the final blow, Hermaeus Mora killed Miraak himself as punishment for his weakness and declared the surviving Dragonborn his new champion. Being both Dragonborn, dragon priest, and champion of Hermaeus Mora, Miraak posses great skill with magic and the Thu'um, being the first to ever possess a shout that was capable of bending a dragon's will. He also carries a unique staff and sword given by Hermaeus Mora for his services as well as enchanted robes and mask. Miraak in Action Powers Witch-King Powers,Dark Sorcery and Wraith Summoning *'The Witch-King is able to summon a Wraith known as Karsh.' *'The Witch-King is able to give off Fear with the Black Breath and is able to break any normal weapon that touches him '' ' Miraak Powers, Spells and Shouts *'Miraak is able to use Lightning Bolts, Wards and Can Heal himself' *'Miraak is able to use the shouts such as Unrealenting Force, Fire Breath, Dragon Aspect and Become Ethereal ' *'Miraak can absorb the souls of fallen Dragons '' ' Personal Edges 'Weaponry' The Weapons are powerful and can inflict massive damage. However my Edge will lean towards Miraak 'because his weapons have a longer range and are magical 'Personal Edge: 'Miraak' 'Armor ' I'm going to say this is Even. Both armors are mostly made of Robes and don't seem to give many advantages. 'Personal Edge: Even' 'Mounts' While both maybe huge Avian Reptiles. I'll say Sahrotaar takes it mainly because of his wider range of abilities and powers. 'Personal Edge: Miraak' ' ' 'Powers' I'm calling that the Witch-King '''takes it. While '''Miraak '''has a wider range of powers. The '''Witch-King is able to summon a wraith and can give off fear with the Black Breath. 'Personal Edge: The Witch-King of Angmar' X Factors Witch-King ''' Miraak''' ' ' Notes *Because Miraak's weapons are from Hermaeus Mora 'he will be able to hurt The Witch-King *Miraak will only be able to absorb Sahrotaar's soul *Fight takes place in Hermaeus's realm 'Setting It was a cold night..... For the city of Raven Rock at least as the people bundled themselves trying to keep warm. It was unusually cold. The Khajit Male sitting in his bed gritted his teeth. He wondered in his head "Why was it so cold?" nobody knew. He looked at his adopted daughter with caring eyes. Runa was sound asleep next to the abnormally large Sabre Cat. Seargent Puffles was his name but..... The Khajit known as Roriel Azzdi was on edge. He was the Dragonborn after all but he was never this anxious before. His other companion Indigo was on edge to they both looked around and out the windows. Both of them could've sworn they saw a Dragon swoop past their window. Was Miraak '''playing some trick on them? Roriel encountered him inside that strange realm. Something was..... Wrong. They noticed some of the people still awake scramming around outside. The Grey Cat armed his sword. Indigo the blue cat grabbed the bow. They dare not step outside as something was wrong. Suddenly a massive shadow hovered over the house Roriel was in. After 2 minutes of terror it took off. Heading for... Miraak's temple!!!! The Two grabbed everything. Left the two snugglers in the bed and ran out of the house. Miraak lurched foward.... Grabbing the book. Sauron and Hermaeus Mora had agreed on this challenge. The fate of Solstheim was in the two warriors hands. The '''Witch-King of Angmar '''walked up to Miraak and place a hand on his shoulder. Both of them teleported to the dimension. The voices of Hermaeus Mora and Sauron boombed through. "You warriors will fight to the death through out this realm!" Both of them yelled. "You will fall!" The Witch-King spoke. "Not your finest moment" Miraak replied. "ENOUGH!" The Witch-King yelled pointing his Nazgul Longsword at Miraak who got on Sahrotaar. "One will fall. One will survive" Miraak said sternly. Not a word after that. Both took off on their mounts. '''THE FIGHT WAS ON! Voting Rules *Votes must be thought out and must not be poorly written *Voting Ends on November 14th * Battle will be written on the 15th The Battle The two clashed their respective swords each having a hard time overcoming the other's strenght. The Witch-King won the clash and flew far away with his Fell Beast. Miraak flew high in the realms sky when suddenly flames had hit Sahrotaar who shrugged it off. The Witch-King's Fell Beast flew higher getting out of Miraak's sigh. After a few more flame blasts the Fell Beast and Sahrotaar fired both of their flames at eachother. The Fell Beast narrowly dodged while Sahrotaar took all of it. The Fell Beast collided with Sahrotaar and bit at his neck. Sahrotaar chomped on the Fell Beast's neck and snapped it but..... Sahrotaar landed on the arena(Where you fight Miraak) his spine snapped and was put to rest. Miraak ate his soul and turned to the staggering Witch-King. "This is the end for you" Miraak said "Fool. You are not very intelligent challenging a the ruler of Angmar and the leader of the Nazgul." The Witch-King replied. "Why aren't you cheerful" Mirrak said before charging at the Witch-King. The Witch-King flung his Flail but Miraak narrowly dodged the attack and blocked the Nazgul longsword. Miraak jumped back as The Witch-King ignited his longsword with flames. Miraak got out his staff and shot forth however it was blocked by the longsword. Miraak then chanted the words "FUS RO DAH!" The Witch-King was sent flying, slamming against a pillar. Miraak had luckily stunned the Witch-King but the shouts had to recharge. The Witch-King summoned Karsh who attacked. Miraak was able to dodge. He fired a lightning bolt while summoning his ward. Karsh dodged but couldn't get through the ward. Miraak attacked with his sword and Karsh evaporated into dust. The Witch-King used his sorcery but Miraak's shout had recharged and use Become Etheral so the sorcery didn't hit him. The Witch-King, Now furious swung the Flail again. Hitting Miraak in the chest. "Foolish man. No Man can kill me." The Witch-King said. "I may be a man..... BUT I HAVE THIS!" Miraak healed himself. Luckily the Witch-King wasted enough time that the shout had recharged. Miraak called for Dragon Aspect, did a little spin and slashed across the Witch-King. The Witch-King let out a wail and a shockwave happend. Suddenly that same wail would return and the Witch-King would start to get crushed. The Witch-King had turned into a piece of clothes and armor. Miraak had won. '''WINNER: '''Miraak Experts Opinion Miraak's weapons were created by '''Hermaeus Mora '''and are technically godly which The Witch-King has a weakness against. Category:Blog posts